The D1 Effect- Chapter 6
by HaVIC
Summary: Finally, we start to see the D1 Effect, the battle conclude, and the renegade human-morphers named. As usual, please R&R! Thanks.


The D1 Effect Chapter 6  
  
As told by Marco  
  
Okay, I must have been dreaming then. No way possible for THAT to happen. Sure, I would have liked it if it were reality, but it couldn't happen.   
  
Umm, guys? This is kinda off subject, but don't you think the Ellimist has a really weird way of having fun? I asked, still dazed at the sight of the enormous 50 foot croc chomping down on the too huge army of hork-bajir.  
  
Oh god, Cassie moaned.  
  
Son of a... Tobias thought angrily out loud.  
  
Could it be the instincts that did this? Jake asked.  
  
No, I'm pretty sure that it isn't. When I morphed crocodile that once, they weren't that hard to resist. Then again, it still could be that species of croc. She said, then proceeding to mumble, Why does he get all the fun?   
  
Rachel! Jake scolded, and in his own way, acknowledged at the same time. From then on, all we could do was watch helplessly in horror as the beast killed hork-bajir after hork-bajir.   
  
CRASH! Chomp! 2 more of them bite the dust, ceasing their bondage as well as their mortal life. The blood splattered everywhere, and what looked like blue guts covered the mouth of the croc.  
  
Blood! Everywhere! Never in my short and insane life had I seen anything like this! The room was a sea of the blood of the dead hork-bajir, and what tanks the yeerks could get into the room were flooded with blood and water from the shattered pipes instantly. There was no way for the yeerks to win this battle. That was a definite fact. However, the question still remained for us to decide. Was the killer croc from hell the way to go about winning the battle that turned into massacre?  
  
************************  
  
As told by Isx Five-Double-Six-Two  
  
"They did WHAT?!" Sub-visser 152 screamed in his hork-bajir body. It was two days after the assault on the renegade humans' caves. It seemed as if they created a genetical mutation resembling on of their earthen creatures to repel our attack. However, the battle morphs of the andalite bandits where there as well, suggesting andalite involvement with the renegade humans.  
  
"You heard correctly, sir, one 53-foot reptilian beast killed 61 hork-bajir, and destroyed 11 of our tanks. In attempts to override the humans' security firewall, our databases have crashed. Apparently, since Crayak brought us back, humans have developed technology in some ways superior to our own," I said, showing my direct boss the readings. He didn't seem pleased, but he was rather lenient for a newly appointed sub-visser.  
  
"I see. I think this situation calls for the Quantum Denotation Stage 1 Sario project is in effect then, this is no time for games. If it is true that the andalite bandits have also been forwarded to the past, then it will call for some drastic measures. We have enough energy only to include 12 beings in the plutonium oxide capsule."  
  
I pondered over what he was saying. The D1 effect at this stage could only possibly hold some 12 people in it, barely enough to discourage the peoples of the caves. Even if their leaders were included, new ones would simply be re-appointed. That's the annoying thing about democratic societies; you can't kill just one person and kill their government.   
  
** Humans are very adaptable. Never underestimate them. ** I thought to myself.  
  
"I have an idea, sub-visser!" I cried out as soon as the innovation struck. It was too good to be true. Even the council of thirteen couldn't have thought about it not having suspicious characteristics about it. But, I said it anyway.  
  
"Well, spit it out!" He said, with a tone of excitement vibrating through out his body.  
  
"It goes as follows. We could send the andalite bandits, if they made the trip, that is, and the mutation. It obviously is sentient, for why wouldn't it attack the humans? According to the rules, the beings have to be sentient in order for the plutonium oxide bubble to function properly. As well as the andalites, we could send along 5 of the humans' leaders as a political gesture. We send them to a dangerous period of Earth's history, and watch the havoc as it plays out. The andalites have no clue to what is going on, and the mutation most likely will either be killed or get captured."  
  
"Very intriguing plan. But why of all places, Earth?"  
  
"Historically, or at least before 300 years ago, humans are the most violent species in the galaxy. The andalites have never been in Earth's times of war, and they will surely be killed because of it."  
  
I let out a very tiny sigh. The sub-visser studied me carefully and then announced, "Well, you have not only gotten yourself a few promotions, but even more if this works, Isx. I now pronounce you sub-visser 234, and hope that you use the command well. Now, all we need is the plutonium oxide and the negative energy quasi-quantum anomaly to produce the effect. Get started, fellow sub-visser." He said proudly is a way. I couldn't believe it, one of my crackpot theories actually was picked and I had gotten a promotion! It was incredible! But, I couldn't think about that. We had an empire to re-build.  
  
************************  
  
As told by Captain John C. Leeroy  
  
It was two days after the battle and two days from the moment where I let it known to the world what vengeance crusade I was going to begin. Even Pete had no say in what I was going to do. The sea of blood was my toy dagger. Mere child's play, nothing more. The sea of revenge was my true sword, which I would use to smite my foe, the evil of the galaxy.  
  
"Condor, you are the single most bloodthirsty character since George W. Bush," Buttons joked irritably when the PACJIB people were all around in their cave. Apparently, when the main hanger battle was taking place, several other battles were happening as well.  
  
One of them was the twin-pod fighter bay battle in which Buttons and Incinerator were involved. Buttons, the stubborn and usually cowardly warrior chose his means of attack by bio-suit, but Incinerator managed to get off into an empty, twin-pod fighter. After absorbing the DNA, he eventually morphed into a rather long looking amphibian that had a key defense, size. I'm guessing by his descriptions that it was a constrictor snake, but to truly understand you should talk to Pete about it.  
  
Anyway, as Buttons, Pa.1, Pa.2, Pb.1, and Pb.2 were firing their fletchettes at the onslaught of hork-bajir, Incinerator started to constrict the lizard's necks with his powerful, 10 foot body and help the bio-suits finish off the invaders in that sector.  
  
Amazon and Jaguar were forced to fight in on of the storage bays that shed little light and contained little room to fight. (Hey, that rhymes!) Jaguar, the excitement-craving buddy he is, immediately morphed to his jaguar, and urged amazon to do the same. After absorbing the DNA blob, she began to morph, but her morph was far too large for the space that they were confined to because of the blue crates, so Amazon had to fight only with a standard issue chaingun. Jaguar said that he couldn't see much of her in the dark, even with the jaguar eyes, but before she stopped growing, her body was reptilian and had huge, tightly stretched, leathery flaps of skin.  
  
Fortunately, the hork-bajir were too dumb to think of the sneak attack strategy from behind, so only a rabble of 5 hork-bajir came. Several fell to the chaingun, and several more fell to the jaws of the jaguar. It was over before it began.  
  
But still, they didn't know what I was yearning to do. I couldn't do anything else, but to fight forever until evil was gone. Even if I was turning myself to the evil side of balance, I had to get ride of EVERY OTHER EVIL IN THE GALAXY!  
  
"Condor, why?" Amazon asked.  
  
I hoped nobody would ask that question. "My intentions will never be revealed. I'm sorry, Sarah."  
  
"Yes, they won't because you don't have any," Buttons remarked.  
  
"Shut up! Now, we have got to decide what to do. Do we team up with the kids and become the Animorphs, or work as our own unit?" Pete asked, scolding Buttons.  
  
Incinerator piped up, "Our own group! Dammit, they are kids! Kids with the same power as we, but we have the advantage of the databases. We can morph practically any animal from any age at any time. The kids are young and naïve."  
  
"They have been fighting the yeerks day in and day out for nearly 3 years. They aren't young and naïve, Incinerator." Jaguar said.  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean that several battle-hardened chiefs, a captain and a fleet commander will team up with a tiger, bear, large primate, canine, raptor and andalite!" Buttons argued.  
  
"He does have a good point. It's decided. We are now officially a class 2, undercover guerrilla squad, and our key purpose now is to bring about the fall of the remnants of the Yeerk Empire. As the tradition goes, which we want to keep alive, we must name this group, similar to the quad-century old Animorphs. We are now open to vote," Pete said.  
  
"Nice speech," Incinerator breathed.  
  
"Let's just cross off PACJIB, doesn't sound good. That's just the name of the spherical thing," Jaguar pitched in.  
  
There was a brief silence as people though of names. Hmmm, what could we be called? Doom, death, ruin, blo- "How about 'ruin of the reign? Sounds catchy, and shows our purpose," Pete suggested. Okay, all people now officially knew that Peter J. Quin of Earth's Moon has Extra Sensory Perception. He read minds, and that's all that I knew was true.  
  
"Ruin of the reign, I like it!" Amazon said.  
  
"Everyone got any problems with that?" Incinerator asked. No one spoke.  
  
"Okay, mon capitain, 'tis the 1st moment of victory. The dubbing of our names. The second moment of victory will be when we crush them once and for all, bloodily that is," I said, hoping that my excitement and anger didn't reach their way to my face.  
  
"In the immortal words of Sir Frederick A. White, 'It's power that wins the battle, but hope that wins the war.' Onward, soldiers!" Pete cried out. The rest of them were ready to kill and to fight.  
  
I was ready to massacre and destroy.  
  
A/N: D1 Effect starting to take shape. They will get trapped in the plutonium oxide bubble in the next installment. 


End file.
